Surveillance
by your royal highness
Summary: Gibbs believes that there is something going on between Tony and Ziva, so he decides to set up surveillance to watch them, but are they really breaking rule number 12? And why is Gibbs so against co-workers dating each other? TIVA and JIBBS
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first NCIS fic, and I'm sort of scared to put it up here, on account that I haven't seen every single episode, but I've seen most. So yeah, here it goes! I'm a little scared.**

**Oh, here's the summary:**

**Gibbs believes that there is something going on between Tony and Ziva, so he decides to set up surveillance to watch them, but are they really breaking rule number 12? And why is Gibbs so against co-workers dating each other? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

Jethro Gibbs sipped his coffee as he strode into the elevator, pressing the button, while taking another sip. It dinged, signaling the closing of the doors, and it moved. He stood in silence, staring at the gray metal that gave a blurry reflection of himself back.

The case that they were currently working on, the murder of a Lieutenant Shawn Marshall, wasn't going anywhere near planned; Abby hadn't collected any fingerprints from the pieces of evidence they found at the scene of the crime; a pair of car keys, a wallet with drivers license and credit cards all issued to the lieutenant, and a cell phone. And, to make this case even harder, Ducky was having trouble finding the bullet, even though there was no exit wound.

He sighed as the elevator dinged open. He strode over to the bullpen, his ears open, trying to catch a hint of what Dinozzo and David had been so secretive about over the last couple of weeks.

His eyebrows went up in surprise as he realized two of his three agents weren't sitting at their desks like they normally were. McGee was avidly typing something on his computer, "Morning, boss." He said, glancing up at him as he returned back to typing.

Gibbs nodded his head and then went over, setting down his coffee onto the table, "McGee, you don't happen to know where DiNozzo and David are today, do you?"

McGee looked up and shrugged, "Late, I guess. It's normal for Tony to be late, but not Ziva."

Gibbs frowned as he turned around to go and grab something out of his drawer. The elevator dinged, and he heard the running of feet. He turned around and spotted his two agents, trying to run and sit down into their desks before he noticed they weren't there. He smiled, rather smugly, but let it fall as he studied the two agents.

Ziva's hair looked like she hadn't bothered to comb it for weeks, her clothes looked hastily put on, and her eyes were accompanied by a pair of dark circles. She obviously hadn't slept well, in fact, she looked deathly tired every day. Gibbs hadn't wanted to say that he was rather concerned for one of his agents, but now, he believed that it was getting serious.

Tony looked fine, normal for Tony DiNozzo, but what really startled him was the fact that Ziva's hand was clasped tightly in Tony's.

"It's about time you showed up," Gibbs said as Ziva dropped Tony's hand like it was a hot plate, scooting a step or two away from him. Jethro moved towards the two, his hands clasped behind his back, "Care to enlighten me, DiNozzo, as to _why_ you two were late?"

Tony let out a laugh, "Funny story, actually, boss, my alarm clock didn't work, and apparently neither did Ziva's, so I offered her to give her a ride because her car was in the shop…big surprise there. With her driving, half of DC's cars should be in the shop!"

Ziva glared at him, "Do not forget, Tony, that I know 18 different ways to kill you with a paper clip," She threatened, and he smiled at her. He was going to continue with his story when Gibbs stopped him.

"Are you sure that you two weren't using the _same_ alarm clock?" Gibbs asked, his voice low as he watched Ziva and Tony's faces heat up, as if they had been caught red-handed.

"No!" They both said at the same time, almost yelling. McGee, who had decided to stand up and figure out what Gibbs was talking about, let his eyes widen at his two colleagues. Ziva and Tony both looked at each other and then frowned before moving past Gibbs and taking a seat behind each of their desks.

Gibbs raised his eyebrows, looking between the two, who were both typing at the computer, trying to look occupied, "McGee!" He called.

"Yeah, Boss?"

"Go back down to Abby and see if she has any new information, then report back to me. I'm going to go see Director Shepard," McGee nodded his head and started towards the elevator, the ding sounding as he watched the doors close in front of him before he started towards the director's office. He climbed the stairs and kept staring down at Ziva and Tony. They continued to type on the computer, Ziva glancing up at Gibbs every other step he made. There was something up with them, there had been for the past two weeks. The last case that they had, with the Petty officer, had taken them almost twice as long to complete because Ziva and Tony were not alert during it; they were distracted. They were obviously hiding something, and Gibbs was determined to find out; the undercover way.

He stopped in front of the Director's door and then knocked once before opening it up and walking in.

Jenny sat at her desk, scribbling something on a sheet of paper. She looked up and smiled, "Good morning, Jethro,"

"Morning, Jen. Listen," He sat down on the couch, "I need your help."

"Anything," She smiled, standing up and pouring them each a shot of whiskey. Gibbs took it, but didn't drink it as he placed it down on the table in front of him.

He sighed, trying to piece it all together. Was it really necessary? Did he really need to know if his agents were actually breaking the rules? _His_ rules? He moved forward, resting his elbows on each of his knees. He looked up at Jenny, who was still smiling, but a little confused at the same time, "I need to put two of my agents under surveillance."

She immediately became alert as she quickly set down her glass and the crystal flask that contained the liquor, "Does this have anything to do with the murder?" She let out a small gasp, "Is one of NCIS part of this?"

"No," Jethro sighed, "Jen, it…it has nothing to do with the case."

She smiled as she understood, "Oh, Jethro. This is about DiNozzo and David, isn't it?"

He looked shocked as he nodded his head, "They're hiding something from me, Jen."

"Then they obviously have a good reason," She stood up and grabbed the untouched glass in front of him, dumping the contents into the sink and placing the crystal flask back onto the shelf where it belonged.

"There are reasons that I created those rules, and they're not supposed to be broken."

She stopped and turned around, smiling, "You broke one of those rules, a long time ago, Jethro, do you remember?"

Gibbs nodded, "I remember," His tone was soft, but he quickly changed the subject, "Jen, please, let me put them on surveillance."

"Is this really…"

"Yes," He interrupted, catching her off guard, "It _is_ necessary."

"I'll send someone to implant a camera into the apartment." She sighed, shaking her head. She always caved for him so easily. Gibbs started to turn around and walk towards the door when she stopped him, "Jethro?" He froze, turning around in his tracks.

"Yeah, Jen?"

"Ziva's or Tony's apartment?"

"Ziva's." Gibbs smiled, "Thanks, Jen."

"Your welcome, Jethro." And with that, he left the room, closing the door softly behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks SO much for all of your great reviews for the last chapter! I was just happy to get like one! :D Anyways, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Another paper ball whizzed past Ziva's head, and she tried to contain her fury towards the person that was throwing it at her. She shook her head, pursing her lips as she took in a deep breath before turning back to her computer.

He was going to stop soon, she knew it, and she was anxiously awaiting the time when Gibbs was going to walk into the bullpen and tell them to all go home. It was dark, and she had a very enjoyable night laid out in front of her.

_Whoosh._

Another paper ball whirled past her head. _Just another one, and he's going to really…_ He chuckled and then bit his lip as he aimed at his partner. He released it from his hand, and she reached up and grabbed it, throwing it with two times the amount of force back at him. It hit him in the chest, and his chair rolled back into the wall behind him.

"Oh, Zee-vah, didn't think you had it in you," He smiled, and she glared at him.

"Tony, I would watch your back if I were you."

"So…" He started, ready to change the subject, "Have any plans tonight…Zee-vah?" He stretched out her name again, as he did almost as regularly as calling McGee 'Probie' or 'McGeek' or any other nicknames of the sort.

She smiled, and got up, walking over to his desk and placing two hands on top of it, leaning towards him, "I do, Tony."

"Getting married already?" Gibbs asked as he strode into the bullpen. Ziva straightened up in front of Tony's desk, and Tony fumbled with his words. Gibbs smiled as they obviously looked flustered.

"She came onto me!" Tony exclaimed, pointing a finger at Ziva. She gaped at him, backing away.

"I did not! You asked me if I had any plans tonight! You came onto me, yes?"

Tony stood up, "That's not coming onto people, Ziva, that's just asking a simple question! Coming onto people is when you lean seductively towards them."

"Oh," She placed her hands on her hips, "So now I was coming onto you?"

"Yes!"

"DiNozzo! Ziva!" Gibbs commanded, causing the two to stop their lovers feud and turn and stare at him.

"Yeah, boss?"

"Why don't you two just go and have make-up sex and then come back tomorrow?" Gibbs asked, grabbing his coat and pulling it on.

Ziva gaped at Gibbs, and Tony just smiled, "Are you suggesting that I sleep with Tony?"

"It's an expression, Ziva." Tony rolled his eyes.

"The two of you, go home. I don't care whose home, just _go_." He sighed, and Tony and Ziva both nodded, glaring at each other as they went to go and turn off their computers, as well as grab their coats and bags.

The two walked side by side towards the elevator, not saying one word at all to each other. Gibbs made sure that they two were in the elevator and out of sight before he ordered McGee home and started up to the director's office.

Jenny sat on the couch, her arms crossed over her stomach as she leaned forward, staring down at the floor.

She sat up when Jethro came in; he quietly closed the door behind him.

"I'm not comfortable with this, Jethro." She said, not looking up at him.

"Come on, Jenny. Let's go." He said, and she nodded, standing up as they headed out the door and towards the viewing room, "How many cameras did you set up?" He asked as she unlocked the door and stepped in, flicking the light switch as the room illuminated in front of him.

On the big screen in the front of the room was a large picture of Ziva's living room in her apartment.

"One for every room, Jethro," She responded as she sat down in one of the chairs. The scene didn't move, and he sat down next to her, grunting as he relaxed into the seat.

It didn't move for about another ten minutes, and then, they heard the door rattling of a key in the door, and then the door opening. Ziva appeared onto the screen, and she shut the door behind her, dumping her backpack down on the ground next to the door before walking down the hallway, "Switch rooms," He said, and Jenny pressed a button. The screen flashed, revealing Ziva's kitchen to his eyes. She walked in, opened up the door of the refrigerator, and grabbed a pitcher out of it. She placed it onto the counter before reaching up towards the cabinet. She opened up a cabinet, pulled out a glass and then poured the clear substance into the glass, drowning it all before placing the pitcher back into the fridge.

Her cell phone rang, and she grabbed it out of her pocket. She smiled as she read the caller ID, and she opened it up, bringing it up to her ear, "Tony," She said, and Gibbs smiled, glancing over at Jenny, who was sitting there, no expression painted on her face as she stared at the screen, the colors dancing over her face as Ziva moved across the floor and out the doorway, back towards the living room.

She changed the screen before Gibbs even said anything, "No, no, Tony, Chinese is fine….yes….Good…Any time…okay…Goodbye," And with that, she closed her phone and placed it back into her pocket, smiling to herself as she did so.

"She just invited Tony over, Jen, I think that there's something up."

Jenny just rolled her eyes, "It could be just a friendly dinner, Jethro."

Ziva walked back into the kitchen, causing Jenny to press another button. The picture flickered into her kitchen, where she was grabbing a bottle of wine out of the refrigerator. She grabbed two crystal glasses out of the same cabinet, and then returned back into the living room. Jenny switched it back, just as Ziva was walking in. She set down the glasses and the bottle of wine on the center of the coffee table. She dimmed the lights and then strode down another hallway.

Jenny pressed another button, and it revealed Ziva's bedroom. She walked in, and then walked towards her closet before coming back with a green silk dress. Jenny was familiar with this dress, and so was Jethro. It was the one that she had worn when she had gone undercover with Tony. She pulled the shirt over her head, revealing her bra to the camera, and she watched Gibbs's eyes turn wide.

She felt a shock of jealousy run through her body, and as Ziva was reaching for her pants, she switched the camera back to the living room.

"Hey!" Gibbs protested.

"No," Was all Jenny could think of saying. She couldn't admit that she had feelings for him again, even if they _were_ obvious.

"Why not? Jealous, Jen?"

"That's just inappropriate, Agent Gibbs, and do not forget that I am that one that set this up, therefore I have the right to shut it down."

Gibbs closed his mouth but then Ziva reappeared into the living room. Just as she was walking in, the doorbell rang, and she walked over, leaning up on her toes and staring through the peep hole.

Gibbs smiled, "Typical Ziva."

She hurriedly opened up the door, and it revealed Tony, wearing nice khaki pants and a dress shirt, "Whoa, Zee-vah, you look beautiful."

"So do you," She smiled, and then she wrapped an arm around Tony's neck and pulled him down into a passionate kiss as she closed the door behind her.

**Sorry if it's a short chapter, but I'll continue with their night in the next chapter…please review!! **


	3. Chapter 3

Neither Jenny nor Gibbs could keep their eyes off of the screen for just a second. Jenny was completely shocked; Gibbs had been right. Gibbs on the other hand, was rather upset. His 'kids' hadn't told him that they were hooking up, while breaking rule number twelve. But, as much as he wanted to turn away, he couldn't. The two of them together were just mesmerizing. Their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces.

Ziva and Tony finally broke apart, breathing heavily for just a couple of seconds before pressing their lips against each others again, "Zee-vah…" Tony murmured between kisses, "The foods going to get cold…"

"That is why they invented the microwave my little hairy butt," She murmured back as they continued to kiss. Ziva started to back away, Tony holding onto her, wrapping his arms around her body, pulling her close to him. His hand was resting on the small of her back. She moaned in delight as they began tugging at each other's mouths. As they walked, Tony placed the bag containing the Chinese food on the coffee table with ease, as if he had done this time and time before. Suddenly, Tony broke the kiss and swept her up, knocking her legs out from under her. Gibbs was waiting for Tony to get…well…killed…but that didn't happen, not from _this_ Officer David. She just _giggled_, causing Gibbs's eyebrows to raise. He had rarely heard Ziva even laugh, much less giggle, especially in front of Tony.

They disappeared from the screen as Tony ran down the hallway, and Jenny took in a deep breath. Jethro scratched the side of his head and then she pressed the button as the screen changed back to Ziva's bedroom. Tony had her pinned onto the bed, the two breathing heavily, but still fully clothed; not even a button was undone on Tony's dress shirt. Ziva's hand rested on Tony's shoulder, and Tony had on hand on the bed, just inches from her face, and the other cupping the back of her head.

They smiled at each other before Tony answered, completely out of breath, yet excited at the same time, "Maybe we should just do what Gibbs suggested us to do." He said, and Jenny turned, slowly, to look at him.

"Mmm… I do believe we should, Tony." Ziva said, and then she started to undo the buttons on his shirt, sliding it off as he reached for her dress. Tony closed the gap between them, and he practically ripped the dress open as Ziva headed for his pants.

Suddenly, the screen went black, and Gibbs turned and looked at Jenny, "What happened?"

She stood up, putting the remote down as she started towards the door, "I turned it off." She replied, not turning to look at Gibbs for just a moment.

He sighed and stood up. Jenny turned off the lights, and just as she was about to reach for the door, he stopped her, pushing a hand against the door. She frowned and looked down at the door, "Come on, Jen." He softly said, "Stay with me."

"Why?" She asked, "Agent Gibbs, that surveillance system I installed was against NCIS policy. It was a federal crime. That is a federal crime in there, Agent Gibbs, not to mention an invasion of other people's personal lives. And those aren't just people there, those are your agents. The people that you called your 'kids'. They kept their secret safe to protect you. They kept it for a reason, and you just destroyed it. " She studied his expression for a moment, and then moved his hand out of the way with ease as she opened up the door and stepped out into the hallway, "Goodnight, Agent Gibbs." She said, and then she closed the door behind her.

Jethro stared at the blank screen in MTAC for a moment, and then sighed, grabbing his coat and briefcase before shutting off the light and stepping out of the room, closing the door behind him, knowing that he wasn't going to get a goodnights sleep tonight, if not any.

"That's why they invented coffee." He muttered as he stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for the parking garage.

The next morning, it was 0630, and he was already sipping his third coffee of the day. He blinked his eyes, trying to make the drowsiness of them go away, for he hadn't slept at all last night, Jenny's words had been ringing in his head the entire night, and he just couldn't seem to shake them. How was he going to talk to her now? What was he going to say to her?

As he turned into the bullpen, He put his hand up, to slap DiNozzo on the back of the head, but all he hit was air.

"Boss?" McGee asked, looking up at him quizzically.

Gibbs turned around and didn't spot his other two agents. He put his hands up and then slapped them down to his side in frustration, "Where's DiNozzo? Ziva?" He demanded at McGee.

"Um, Boss, I don't know. Tony didn't pick up his cell phone last night, and neither did Ziva. But, I have a lead on the case. I was able to track the suspects cell phone, and right now he's on the corner of Branch Road, off of Heards Avenue. About twenty, thirty minutes west of headquarters. Abby…"

But Gibbs didn't pay any attention, as he moved up to MTAC. The room was empty, just like he left it last night, and he turned it on, the screen flickering a bit until he saw his two agents, lying on the bed, cuddled up together, completely naked, the covers all twisted up, and snoring. He reached into his pocket and grabbed out his cell phone, speed dialing DiNozzo's cell.

He could hear the phone ring through the camera, and the snoring abruptly stopped as he heard Tony groan.

"Tony, pick up the phone…" Ziva muttered, turning over in her sleep. Tony grunted and then reached down, grabbing his discarded pants off of the floor and pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. He flipped it open and put it to his ear.

"Tony DiNozzo." he groggily yawned, turning over to one side, wrapping his arm tighter around Ziva, who was curled up against his chest, and closing his eyes.

"DiNozzo. You and Ziva get your _asses_ down here right now." Gibbs watched Tony's eyes shoot open, wide like a deer in headlights as he sat up. Ziva groaned and woke up too, sitting up as well, "Now."

"M-Me and _Ziva?_" Tony stuttered, taking a glance at his sleeping lover.

"Yeah, DiNozzo, you heard me, you and Ziva."

"I thought she was already there." Tony lied, and Gibbs tried not to laugh at his pathetic attempt.

"NO, DiNozzo, she's not. Now hurry up." Gibbs said, clicking his phone shut as he continued to watch the screen.

"We're coming, Boss. Sorry," Tony said, and then he hung up.

"Gibbs?" Ziva asked as Tony got out of bed, grabbing his clothes off of the ground.

"Yeah, Ziva, we're late."

"What time is it?" She yawned.

"0630." Tony responded, buttoning up his shirt and then pulling his pants on. Ziva sat up in bed, her eyes wide, "Come on, Ziva, let's move!"

"Damn it, Tony! Why could you not fix your alarm clock?" She asked, getting out of bed.

Gibbs smiled, feeling satisfied as he turned off the monitor, preparing to himself what he was going to say to his two agents about breaking his rule, his rule number twelve, if he was going to say anything at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**I RE-DID IT! PLEASE READ!  
**

"It's about time you two actually showed up to work," McGee scoffed, standing up and walking towards the two. Ziva David put her backpack down onto the floor and then sat down in her chair while pressing the 'on' button on her computer. It rumbled to life and booted up.

"Morning, Probie." Tony smiled at him, and McGee shook his head.

"You know, where _are_ you two every morning that is so important that you decide to show up _late_ everyday to work?" McGee asked.

"Look, McSmartypants, that's our personal business, and it's nothing you need to know about, all right?" Tony asked, pointing a finger in McGee's face.

"Oh, so you _are_ breaking rule number 12." He smiled, "I should have guessed that sooner or later…"

"This isn't about your stupid book, probie, all right?"

"Where's Gibbs?" Ziva asked, breaking the fight that she knew was going to form between her lover and McGee.

"Uh…went to go and see the director, I think. Took off before I was able to finish telling him about the new information I received."

"What new information?" Ziva asked, standing up and walking towards McGee. He turned around and walked towards him desk, and once he was turned completely around, Ziva shot a look at Tony that said 'watch what you say, or else I will kill you'. McGee pulled up a screen, and Ziva placed two hands on his desk as she stared at the screen. She could feel Tony behind her, his thigh touching hers. She smirked and then kicked her foot back. She let the smirk grow bigger as Tony moved from her side and started howling out in pain as he clutched over.

"Thanks, Zee-vah." Tony sarcastically spat, cringing as he looked over at her. McGee looked utterly confused, but he decided to stay where he was. In fact, he pulled his chair closer to his desk, covering his lap from Ziva's view...or foot.

"DiNozzo, what the _hell_ are you doing?" Gibbs asked as he entered the bullpen.

"Nothing, boss, just squatting around."

"Status, McGee."

"I've managed to track down the suspects cell phone, which is at the corner of 1st and 3rd...about five miles from here."

"Gear up. DiNozzo, Ziva, take the truck, I'll meet you down there." He eyed the two carefully as they grabbed their gear and then started towards the elevator.

"I'm driving." Ziva said as she got into the elevator, easily snatching the keys from Tony's hand.

He sighed, "Once again, I'm dead. I'm not a cat, Zee-vah!" He said as the elevator doors closed. Once they closed shut and started moving down, Ziva swiftly pulled Tony's head down into a fiery, hungry kiss. The elevator stopped, and the door opened to the parking garage just as she let go of her partner. She smiled and then marched out, leaving a bewildered Tony behind.

The car ride was quiet, but Tony was too scared to merely squeak; he was afraid he was going to completely die right there on the spot, "Uh...Ziva?" He asked, letting his voice grow high on her name as she narrowly cut between two cars.

"What?"

"You love me...right?" He asked, as she took a nasty left turn.

"Of course I do, Tony."

"Then why are you driving like you're a suicide bomber? I've seen this in a movie once..."

She gave a small laugh as she grinned, "Of course you've seen it in a movie once."

Suddenly, she slammed on the brakes of the car, and Tony went flying forwards. If he hadn't been wearing his seat belt and gripping to the arm rest as hard as he could, he probably would have gone through the windshield, "Ziva what the-"

But his mouth was covered with hers as she stared straight forward, "Shh, Tony."

He stopped to see what she was staring at, and he caught it. A man was running out of a building, not even twenty yards from them, a gun in hand as he shot a bullet back into the building. He then turned around and started running towards the car on the corner of 1st and 3rd, just like McGee had told them.

Ziva jumped out of the truck and drew her gun, running towards him. "Ziva! Wait!" He called as he fumbled with his seatbelt before jumping out after her.

"Stop! NCIS!" Tony also drew his gun as he got closer to her. The man turned around and pointed his gun at Ziva. Tony could feel his heart race for her life, "Put the gun down, you're under arrest."

He didn't do as he was told, and Tony took a step towards him, keeping his gun pointed at him, "Put the gun down." He cocked the gun and then shakily pointed it closer to Ziva.

"No, you put yours down, or I kill your girlfriend."

"She's not..."

"Put it down!" He commanded, reaching his finger for the trigger.

"All right, all right, fine. When I put my gun down, you put yours down too, just leave her alone."

"I'm perfectly all right, Tony. I have everything under control." Ziva muttered.

Tony reached down to the ground to place his gun down, and so did the suspect. He believed that his name was Brandon Green, "On the count of three." Tony said, and the suspect nodded as Tony counted, "One, Two...Three!" Brandon dropped his gun, and Tony quickly stood up. Brandon cursed and was about to reach back down for his gun when Gibbs pulled his hands back behind his back.

"You're under arrest. For the murder of Lieutenant Shawn Marshall." Brandon didn't fight as he was shoved into the car, McGee following.

"Ziva, get the gun and take it back to the Lab for tests." Ziva nodded her head as she slipped on a glove and picked up the gun, placing it into an evidence bag.

Gibbs turned to her partner, "DiNozzo..."

"Yeah, boss?"

He slapped him on the back of the head, "What the _hell_ did you think you were doing there? Putting your gun on the ground because he was threatening to shoot _Ziva_?" He eyed him, "Why?"

"She's my partner." He said. It was their excuse for everything they did. Gibbs gave him another look that said 'Tell me the truth' but Tony didn't say anything.

Jethro then turned around, still not believing Tony as he got into his car, "Go back to headquarters. Go to Abby."

"Will do, Gibbs." Ziva nodded her head as they watched him drive off.

They started walking back towards the truck when Ziva spoke, "He knows, yes?"

"I hope not, Ziva..." He sighed, "I hope not."

**Later that night...**

Ziva trudged into her apartment, throwing down her gun and badge onto the table in the living room. She was eager to just lay down and go to sleep in Tony's arms. It had been a tiring day, and she wanted nothing but him and her bed and her _clothes_.

She opened up the fridge and looked for something to drink; she was parched.

She heard the door open from the living room, and she closed the refrigerator, "Tony?" She asked, knowing that he was the only other person that had a key to her apartment. But they didn't answer, and she walked into the living room before stopping and staring wide eyed at her gun being pointed at her face, "Don't move." He snarled.

Gibbs, who had been watching in MTAC stood up and reached for his cell phone. He speed-dialed DiNozzo, and he picked up on the first ring, "DiNozzo."

"Tony, get to Ziva's apartment and NOW!"

**I like this chapter better. So yeah...if you already reviewed for the 4th chapter, please review again, but review ANONYMOUSLY so that I can get it! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I COMPLETELY re-did the last chapter, so this chapter will make no sense if you don't re-read the last chapter. So read that, and then read this, and ENJOY!**

"Boss, what happened? What's going on?" Tony asked as he sprinted from his apartment towards his car. He had already plan to go over to Ziva's anyways, like he normally did, but he hadn't called; he had wanted to surprise her. But now, this was more serious. Gibbs was actually concerned for his partner, in NCIS, known only to him, and it made Tony's heart ache for his love.

"DiNozzo, you better _move it_. I'll meet you there." Tony started up his car.

"Boss? Hey, boss! What's going on? Boss! Gibbs!" He pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at the screen. He had hung up on him, "Shit." Tony mumbled as he turned out of his parking space and down the road. It was almost twelve in the morning, and the streets of DC were still busy as if it was five o'clock, "Come on, Tony, you can do it." He said as he eyed the light that was about to turn yellow about twenty yards in front of him, "Drive like a crazy Mossad assassin." He convinced himself, and then he closed his eyes and pressed the gas pedal down all the way. He ran through a red light, narrowly missing a couple of cars, who honked at him, and he smiled at himself, "Now you're driving like your girl!" He cried as he sped down the road, "No wonder she drives like this; it kicks some major ass." He tried to lighten his mood the entire drive to her apartment. He parallel parked, screeching the tires as he did so. He ran up to the apartment building door and kicked the door in. It busted and Tony ran up the stairs to Ziva's apartment. He could hear faint mumbling, the only voice recognized by him was Ziva's foreign accent.

"And Tony has to do with this…how?"

He drew his gun and then kicked in Ziva's door, "NCIS!" He said, fumbling with his badge while pointing the gun at the man that was currently circling his girlfriend around the table, "Put the gun down. You're under arrest."

He smirked at Ziva and then turned and pointed it at Tony, "And you are…?"

"NCIS. Drop the gun." Tony repeated, not wanting to give out any information about who he was, especially since he had heard Ziva asking how anything how to do with him.

"Tell me your name."

"Tell me yours." He fired back, causing Ziva to give a small smile as she slyly made her way towards the drawer in the table. Tony knew that drawer; she had another gun in there. All he had to do was get this man distracted enough for her to grab it and Gibbs to arrive, "And step away from the woman." He was about to say girl, but Ziva was no girl; she was a _woman_.

"NCIS…" The man smirked, "You captured the wrong guy this morning." Tony furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but still stared at him, "_I_ killed the lieutenant. I killed that punk. You got the wrong guy."

"Drop the gun, _now_. You're under arrest."

"Do you want me to shoot her?" He asked turning around quickly, shoving Ziva's gun at her head. But he turned around at the wrong time. Ziva was currently opening up the drawer. Tony's heart stopped for a second and then started beating full force.

"No." He said, and the man quickly captured Ziva in his grip, his arm wrapped around her neck, the gun pointed to her head. Tony was trying not to shake as he watched Ziva struggle in his grip. She was a trained assassin; she should be able to get out of this easy. He watched her smirk; it almost calmed him, as she lifted her leg up and kicked as hard as she could. He dropped to the ground in pain, and Tony winced as Ziva ran over to him, wrapping her arms around him. He placed a kiss on her forehead, and he felt her two hands roaming over his waist until she found what she was looking for; his other gun. Ziva smiled and pointed her gun at him. He stood up and started towards her. He was charging; running as fast as he could, and Tony moved out of the way, but Ziva didn't, she was still in his line of fire.

"Ziva!" Tony cried, grabbing onto her hand and pulling her out of the way just as he crashed into the wall. She involuntarily fell into his chest, "Are you all right?" Tony asked, just as Gibbs ran in, his gun aimed at the man that was lying unconscious on the ground.

Gibbs glanced at Ziva and Tony, who quickly moved away from each other, and then back at him, "All right, McGee, you can come in now."

"All clear?" He asked, poking his head in.

"Yeah, all clear McScardy cat." Tony smirked, and McGee placed the handcuffs on him as he struggled to lift up the large man. Gibbs helped him as he started to wake up.

"Let go of me!" He commanded as they pulled him down the stairs, shoving him into Gibbs car. Tony and Ziva followed him. Gibbs slammed the car door shut and told McGee to take him back to HQ. McGee drove the car down the road and out of sight before he turned and stared at the two.

"Boss?" Tony asked, questioning why he was staring at him like that.

"How long?" He quietly asked.

"How long what?" DiNozzo asked again, glancing between Ziva and Gibbs. Gibbs just gave a short nod of his head.

"You two. How long have you two been together?"

"Who said we were together?" Ziva questioned, trying to play the role that they had been playing for such a long time.

"Yeah, oh, and I've been meaning to ask you about something, boss," Gibbs was about to cut him off, but Tony continued, "How _did_you know that Ziva was in trouble?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I KNOW that I haven't updated in a while...and I'm sorry that this chapter is short…don't hate me for it! But please enjoy the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! OH! And guess what?? On Tuesday it will be exactly two weeks until the season 6 premiere! YES! I can't wait!**

"I don't think I appreciate your tone, DiNozzo," he said, taking a step towards him. Tony gave a small glance at Ziva, who just stared at him, and then back at Gibbs.

"Boss. How did you know Ziva was in trouble? She didn't call you. She wouldn't have called you first. She would have called me," Tony demanded, but he realized that he may have said too much.

"You're an NCIS investigator, DiNozzo…figure it out." He said, and then looked quickly at Ziva before starting towards Tony's car. Once he got there, he outstretched his hand back to him, "Keys…DiNozzo." He softly said, motioning for him to give them to him. Tony fumbled in his pocket and then tossed him the keys before watching him drive away in his car.

"Mind giving me a ride to work?"

"Tony, it's almost midnight, I am tired. Come sleep with me, yes?" She smiled at him, seductively.

"I'll sleep with you, Ziva, in NCIS. Come on, I have to see someone." He said, and then disappeared into Ziva's apartment.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

"Abby?" Ziva asked as the elevator doors opened and revealed the lab to her eyes.

"Come on," Tony said, grabbing her hand in his and dragging her out of the lift, through the doors and into her lab. Her music was pumping loudly, "ABBY!" Tony yelled, and she appeared behind a cabinet.

"Tony!" She smiled, running over to him and hugging him in a bone crushing squeeze. The force of Abby's body against his caused Tony to have to let go of Ziva's hand. He involuntarily hugged her back, and then she hugged Ziva, who didn't hug her back.

Abby finally let go of her, leaving a bewildered Ziva behind, and she stepped back, "What's up? What's going on? You heard that Gibbs caught the real killer right? The bossmans always there! Right on time! Why are you here at midnight? Oo! Are we having-"

"Abby." Tony interrupted her, "We need to talk to you."

"What's up?" She asked, sitting down on top of the table, swinging her legs, which were wrapped in big, black, combat boots.

"Abby, we're…Ziva and I…" He took her hand in his and pulled her close to him.

Abby let her jaw drop to the ground, "You…and Ziva…and you two…and…" And that was when Ziva closed her eyes, for Abby let out a high pitched scream of excitement.

"Abby!" Ziva commanded, and the forensic scientist stood up, pacing around the office.

"Am I the first to know?" She asked, excited.

"We…" Ziva turned and stared at Tony, "Abs, we think that Gibbs knows."

"Of course Gibbs knows!" She rolled her eyes, "The man is magic…have I ever told you that? He's _everywhere_! Eyes, ears, everything…_everywhere_. How else does he know when I smack you, Tony?" Tony rubbed the back of his head, involuntarily, thinking about how much it stings when he hits him. Ziva smirked and let out a small giggle.

"He asked us how long we've been together…" Tony started.

"But we've never told him…Abby." Ziva finished.

"He's magic! Duh!"

Suddenly, the elevator dinged, and none other then Gibbs stepped out, a coffee in one hand, and a Caf-pow in the other. Tony quickly dropped Ziva's hand and leaned up against the evidence table across from her.

"Who's magic?" Gibbs asked, handing Abs the Caf-pow, which she gratefully took.

"Much appreciated, Gibbs."

"Thanks for your help, Abs." he said, leaning over and pecking her on the side of the cheek, "I'm going to go see the director, and then I want the three of you to go home…to your own homes." He commanded, pointing at Ziva and Tony. Tony's eyebrows went up, and his mind went to work, "Goodnight."

"I know that look, Tony. You're thinking about something. What are you thinking."

He contemplated for a moment, crossing arms while tapping his index finger on his right hand on his chin, staring down at the ground in deep concentration, "Tony?" Ziva asked, taking a step towards him. The only sound in the room was Abby's slurping of her drink, and the sound of Tony's finger against his chin, "Tony!" Ziva demanded, "Tell me what you're thinking…_now_."

Suddenly, his head snapped up, and his finger went up in the air, "By george, I think I've got it, Watson!" He said, in a British accent. Ziva furrowed her eyebrows together and glanced at Abby before turning back to Tony. He stood up to his full height and grabbed her shoulders, shaking them, "I got it!"

"What?" Ziva asked.

"Jenny!"


End file.
